


Shut Up (And Kiss Me)

by patchworkangel



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian May featuring the BoRhap deleted scene cameo look and wig, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Freddie Mercury Lives, M/M, Old Married Couple, Old Married Couple shenanigans, all the nice domestic tags, also mentions of sexytimes but nothing graphic, because i loved it and i had an idea and that idea was future!frian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworkangel/pseuds/patchworkangel
Summary: Freddie just thought it would be funny.So of course Brian would go along with it.That's his husband, ya gits.





	Shut Up (And Kiss Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so.
> 
> A while ago, I had sent in a Frian ask to bohemian-rhapsody-slash on tumblr, about a Freddie Lives AU scene, where Freddie convinces Brian to make out with him in public while wearing the BoRhap deleted scene cameo getup, just so they could troll the paparazzi with a 'MYSTERY MAN' headline.
> 
> Well guess what? I had some free time today, so I whipped this up pretty quick, because the image of that scene was just too cute to ignore.
> 
> Anyway, it's pretty rough, so bear with me. It was honestly just so much fun to write <3
> 
> Enjoy~!

"_We're going to get in trouble, Fred._"

"Nonsense, dear! We're guests here, and besides, it's so well done that I don't think_ anyone_ will even recognize us if they saw us."

"You're just saying that to make me go along with your dastardly plan."

"Oh, are you doubting my genius, Mr. Mercury?? Remind me again why I married you?"

"Well I could say it was because I asked, but I'm pretty sure it was so our cats wouldn't - how did you put it? - '_grow up out of wedlock_'."

"Hmph! He laughs but you know that you'd be as upset as I would be if your _Macca_ and my _Diana_ had their kittens without proper grandparents! Think of the scandal, dear!"

"Yes, my love, because that would be the most _scandalous_ thing to happen in our home. _How will our other children cope?_ Although, judging by how well they took to walking in on us last night, I think they'd be just fine..."

Freddie paused his sneaking just to slap Brian playfully on the chest. "Mr. May! That was an accident and you know it! Oh, our poor babies...!" he lamented dramatically.

Brian chuckled despite himself, pulling Freddie in closer. "Now, now, my love. It would take more than just walking in on us making love on the kitchen counter for our babies to be embarrassed of us. They're sensible kids, I think we've raised them right enough." He punctuated his argument with a kiss on the tip of Freddie's upturned nose. His husband pouted playfully, rising slightly on his tiptoes to steal a proper kiss from Brian's lips.

"Nice try, Mr. Mercury. But you're not distracting me that easily! Now, shush, we're almost there!"

Brian groaned, though without any venom behind it._ Who was he kidding?_ He would indulge his husband _anything_ if he could.

They slipped through makeshift back stages and hallways, dodging film personnel at every turn, giggling like children as they did so. Brian found that the outfit he was wearing was quite easy to maneuver around with, considering how fitted it was compared to his normal clothes. Perhaps he should start thinking about dressing in clothes like these more often.

He and Freddie ended up at a door that was marked EXIT, a scribbled note pasted on the door itself describing which part of the area it opened up into. Freddie turned around to look at him, eyes sparkling with mischief as he reached up and adjusted Brian's wig.

"_You look absolutely delectable, darling!_ Ready?"

Brian grinned, so incredibly in love with the man in front of him - and maybe just a little bit thrilled at what they were about to do.

He caught Freddie's left hand, kissing the wedding ring on his finger, while distinctly feeling the absence of his own.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Freddie-poo."

Freddie laughed heartily, stealing another kiss, before turning around and opening the door.

Immediately the sound of distant clicking and flashing cameras registered to their senses. Funny how even at their age, they both could still identify camera-happy journalists - or, as they were known now, paparazzi - from a mile away. And while usually the presence of such journalists were a headache when uninvited, at the moment they were right where Freddie wanted them to be.

Stepping onto the outside pavement that separated the Bohemian Rhapsody set with a nearby trailer, Freddie cheekily grinned as he pretended to not know exactly where the curious journalists were hiding. He reached out towards Brian, his husband smiling as he took Freddie's hand, and stepped out into the light with him.

The flurry of sounds intensified.

Freddie smiled, knowing full well that he and Brian was in full view of the shot, though slightly turned, with Brian's back facing the paparazzi. His husband looked beautiful like this, he thought. Surrounded by sunlight, dressed in clothes their fathers would have worn, wig concealing his most recognizable feature.

"Happy now?" Brian asked softly, arms wrapped around Freddie's waist.

Freddie smirked. "Not quite yet."

He then surged up on his toes to pull Brian into a kiss, planting it as deeply as possible, hands instinctively burying themselves in tufts of artificial hair - so unlike Brian's usual soft and fluffy mane. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought to himself that, in a way, it did feel a little like he was kissing someone else; but then he felt Brian wrapping his arms around him, and that familiar feeling of being in Brian's arms came back to him. He smiled into the kiss, lips moving against his husband's in that age old dance they never tired of sharing. Brian groaned, returning the kiss with as much passion as he could muster, even slipping a bit of tongue to tease Freddie a bit.

Freddie responded with a sound of intense satisfaction, moving to wrap his arms around Brian's neck, suddenly not so aware of how in the open they were: _just a couple of old rockstars in love, making out in public._

Eventually they parted for air, both panting like teenagers as they took in their breathing. Brian couldn't help smirking at the sight of Freddie's kiss-bruised lips, thinking lamely to himself that, _yes - he's still got it_.

Freddie smiled up at his husband, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He rested his palms on Brian's chest, rubbing to and fro on the soft costume fabric.

"Well, Mr. Mercury," he spoke with an edge of proposition, "..that was fun. Care to continue somewhere more private?"

Brian smiled, already knowing they'd be in so much trouble - but just not caring one bit.

"Why, Mr. May, I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

The next day's headline made Freddie laugh his heart out at their breakfast table, almost scaring away their cats from their dishes.

**'QUEEN FRONT MAN FREDDIE MERCURY CAUGHT RED-HANDED SNOGGING MYSTERY MAN! HUSBAND BRIAN MAY CRUSHED!'**

"I told you they wouldn't recognize you, dear!" he beamed up at Brian, who was just sitting down with his own breakfast. Brian smiled back at him.

"Yes you did, love. It really was very clever of you. Now we just need to wait for someone from the film to _yell_ at us about it, then the day shall be complete." He grasped Freddie's hand, kissing his fingers and wedding ring, before starting on his tea.

"Pssh! Like they would dare!"

As if on cue, Brian's phone started ringing on the table, startling them both.

It was Roger.

Freddie pressed the answer button with glee, putting it on speaker. "Hello, Roger dear! How are you and John doing this beautiful morning?"

"_YOU FUCKING CHEEKY BASTARDS!! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU BOTH THINKING?!?_" The distinctive sound of John's snickers could be heard in the background.

Freddie couldn't help himself anymore, breaking down in peals of laughter. Brian on the other hand, was trying his hardest to not choke as he chuckled around the tea in his mouth. Behind them their cats scattered at the commotion, just a little bit worried about their fathers.

Diana paused in the doorway towards their dining room, studying the two humans laughing together, holding hands.

_Her humans were impossible_, she thought, just as Brian laughingly pulled Freddie over his legs, Freddie giggling as he moved.

And then Freddie's robe was falling onto the floor, and Brian's tea was spilling over the table.

Diana scurried away. _Thank gods she was just a cat. Humans were just too weird._


End file.
